


Sally and William

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Relationships: William Ellison/Sally Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Drabble Day - due 23 Dec - Christmas Eve prompt





	Sally and William

[](https://imgur.com/Seaklmd)


End file.
